ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
ECM Records - Catalogue - Nos. 1000-1499
ECM Records Catalogue Cat.-Nos. 1000-1499 ECM 1001-1006.jpg ECM 1007-1012.jpg ECM 1013-1019.jpg ECM 1020-1025.jpg ECM 1026-1031.jpg ECM 1032-1040.jpg ECM 1041-1046.jpg ECM 1047-1052.jpg ECM 1053-1058.jpg ECM 1059-1065.jpg ECM 1066-1072.jpg ECM 1073-1078.jpg ECM 1079-1084.jpg ECM 1085-1092.jpg ECM 1093-1098.jpg * 1001 - Mal Waldron Trio - Free At Last, ℗ 1969, Recorded November 24, 1969 at Tonstudio Bauer, Ludwigsburg, Engineer: Kurt Rapp, Produced by "Manfred Scheffnfr + Jazz by Post" (LP: ECM 1001; reissue on CD: ECM 1001) ECM, Between Sound & Space, 11.2.2010, 18.12.2014 ECM 1001 - free-at-last-original1.jpg|''Original cover'' ECM 1001 - free-at-last2.jpg|''CD cover'' :Released in Japan as UCCE-3001 and UCCE-9080 and UCCE-9200, EAN: 0042283133228 * 1002 - Just Music (LP) * 1038 - Art Lande, Jan Garbarek - Red Lanta, 1974 ECM 1038.jpg ECM 1038 - L.jpg *1048 - John Abercrombie, Jan Hammer, Jack DeJohnette - ''Timeless'' LP, 1975; reissue on CD; LP, reissue: 7.10.2016 ECM Records, 20.12.2016 ECM 1047@800.jpg *1089 - Egberto Gismonti - ''Dança das Cabeças, LP: 1978, CD/LP reissue: 7.10.2016 ECM Records, 6.3.2017 ECM 1089@800.jpg * 1120 - '''Bill Connors' - Of Mist And Melting (LP, 1978; CD: ECM 1120 /847 324-2, 1990) Discogs, 5.1.2015 ECM 1120.jpg ECM 1120 - L.jpg * 1211/12 - The Art Ensemble Of Chicago - Urban Bushmen, 1982 (2CD: ECM 1211/12 / 829 394-2) ECM 2111-12.jpg ECM 2111-12 - L1.jpg ECM 2111-12 - L2.jpg :"Recorded at a 1980 concert in Munich, Urban Bushmen not only provides an excellent summation of the Art Ensemble of Chicago's work since 1966, but also substantiates the group's reputation for putting on intense and inspired shows. The album centers around three extended pieces: reed player Joseph Jarmen's "Theme for SCO," the group's "Urban Magic," and reed player Roscoe Mitchell's "Uncle." Over the course of these multi-part "suites," the group effectively blurs the lines between jazz and free jazz, deftly working through New Orleans' marches, turbulent hard bop, highlife/reggae rhythms, and minimalist sound sculptures; while Jarmen, Mitchell, and trumpeter Lester Bowie come up with consistently varied and surprising solo/tandem contributions, drummer Don Moye and bassist Malachi Favors expand the sound with an array of percussion effects and humorous interjections (sirens, car horns, megaphone rants). Moye and Favors are also featured on the percussion vehicles "Promenade: Cote Bamako I & II," "Bush Magic," and "Sun Preconditions II." The set is balanced out by melancholic and sweet ballads by Bowie and Mitchell ("New York Is Full of Lonely People" and "Peter and Judith," respectively). This is one of the Art Ensemble's best recordings, but due to its intense breadth it might not be an ideal first purchase for newcomers. The best entry point into the group's catalog would be a studio record like Nice Guys (1978) or Third Decade (1984)."All Music, 7.12.2014 Discogs, 7.12.2014 * 1294 - Jan Garbarek - It's Ok To Listen To The Grey Voice (CD: ECM 1294) ECM 1294.jpg ECM 1294 - L.jpg * 1419 - Jan Garbarek - I Took Up The Runes (CD: ECM 1419) ECM 1419.jpg ECM 1419 -L.jpg * 1442 - Jan Garbarek - Ragas and Sagas (CD: ECM 1442) ECM 1442.jpg ECM 1442 - L.jpg * 1444 - ECM 1444, 1991.jpg *1475 - Miroslav Vitous, Jan Garbarek - Atmos (CD: ECM 1475, 513 373-2), 1993 ECM 1475.jpg ECM 1475 - L.jpg *1478 - John Surman/John Warren - ''The Brass Project'' (CD, ECM 1478, 517 362-2, 1993) ECM 1478@600.jpg ECM 1478 - L.jpg =References=